


果然相亲什么的最讨厌了

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Peter Quill, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio
Summary: 旧文存档，辣到眼睛抱歉！CP是all星爵。





	果然相亲什么的最讨厌了

Ⅰ  
Peter最近肠子都快悔青了，他真不该认Jason这个亲爸爸，更不该放弃继承斯巴达克斯的王位，至少这样还可以利用国王的权利逃避逼婚。而现在，他在亲爸爸和妹妹的一致强制要求和无情的武力镇压下，从明天开始就要依次去跟他们挑选好的一些人相亲。

Peter，想想你早逝的妈妈，她会多么希望能看到你有个好归宿啊，而不是好几十岁了还在宇宙里独自漂泊流浪，Jason如是说。

不，这不应当，因为他只是一颗可怜的小星星。Peter在心里哀嚎着，死死地抱住宫殿的柱子不肯撒手，但是还是被Victoria毫不留情地拎着衣领拖走去各种准备明天的造型了。

Peter一脸生无可恋的坐在高级餐厅的包间里，他被强制换上了王子的华丽制服，头发也精心做过造型，看起来确实比以前贵气了不少。

听说最开始几天的对象们都会是宇宙里三大帝国的王公贵族，所以也是此次相亲大会最重要的部分。

第一天的对象是克里帝国的国王Ronan。

Ronan蓝色皮肤，身材高大，并且有着一副冷酷英俊的面容，他在Peter对面坐下来，阴影立刻就像一堵墙笼住了Peter。他那冷酷无情的气势也不禁感染到了Peter，他也努力的调整了表情开始正襟危坐。一分钟过去了，十分钟过去了，除了互相介绍了名字外，就再没有人说过话。

明明刚刚出门时还有点热，现在怎么觉得这么冷了？Ronan简直就像一座移动冰山，Peter感觉面对着他都冷得有些起鸡皮疙瘩，感觉整个人瑟瑟发抖。

“starlord，只要你嫁给我，就是克里的皇后，以后会跟我一起住在首都哈拉。”

“好……好的。我知道了。”

在这之后，在他严肃冷酷的声音影响下，Peter只能干巴巴的应着，他问一句就马上老实回答一句，感觉自己好像在接受一场刑讯逼供。想到，克里帝国一向以法律苛刻出名，Ronan的性格又这么沉闷，要是嫁给他，不是哪天突然被指控犯罪处理了，就是一定被他闷死吧。

于是Peter Quill的第一次相亲宣告失败。

Ⅱ  
“动作快点Groot，我们必须赶在那个希阿领袖到达相亲地点之前截到他。”

“我是Groot？”

“你想想，只要我们能娶到斯巴达克斯的王子，以后就不愁没钱了，也有地位，再也不用辛辛苦苦当赏金猎人。而且听说那个星星王子长得也很不错，完全不吃亏的一桩大买卖！”

“我是Groot！我是Groot！”

“我就知道你会同意的。哦不！我们可能来不及了，该死的，到时候只能把那个倒霉蛋中途打晕绑走再代替他了。”

第二天，Peter照例生无可恋的坐在餐厅里等待着他的约会对象。听说今天的对象是希阿帝国的斗剑士。

距离约定好的时间已经过去了十分钟，然而对面的座位依然空空荡荡，Peter开始百无聊赖地第一百零一次搅起自己的咖啡杯。

“抱歉来晚了，我是希阿帝国目前的领袖斗剑士。”虽然说着“抱歉”，但他的实际表情和语气好像都完全不这么认为。然后一个顶着一个高高的酷似莫西干头的紫皮肤男人坐到了Peter对面，老天！他那撮蓝色的滑稽的头毛和前臂上的残羽让他看上去简直更是像极了一只趾高气昂的鸟！（虽然希阿人本来就是种由鸟类后裔演化而来的冷血类人种族）

那一副傲慢至极的表情真是有点扭曲有点辣眼睛，Peter痛苦的闭上了眼睛。就算他已经是非常类人的外星生物了，仍然远远达不到他的欣赏标准。对比产生美，现在他觉得昨天的Ronan简直就是宛若天神的帅气。

这位外表就没有达到标准的领袖使得Peter除了礼貌性的几句问候之外再也提不起兴趣敷衍，好在貌似这位耻高气扬的斗剑士对Peter也不是很满意的样子，还没有半小时，他就提出要去卫生间一下。

估计他是要借机开溜了，谢天谢地，今天这么快就可以结束了，Peter美滋滋的想。

然而老天告诉我们不要轻易的立下flag，尤其是对自己。

两分钟后，在Peter正犹豫起身离开的时候，一只扛着火箭炮的浣熊和一棵树拉开包间门走了进来。

“你就是斯巴达克斯的王子starlord？你好，我叫rocket，他叫Groot，我们想来代替那只蓝色火烈鸟跟你相亲。”

what the hell？！一只会讲话的浣熊和一棵会走路的树？他真怀疑自己的眼睛是不是出了什么毛病。不过，不管怎么样，看起来这个叫rocket的至少品味跟他还挺一致的。

“呃……OK，先坐下吧。那个，可以问一句吗？你们到底把那只火烈鸟……哦不是希阿领袖咋了？我一会儿总得有个交代吧。”Peter看着浣熊肩膀上那挺比他自己还高的火箭炮，预感那位倒霉的领袖恐怕是要凶多吉少了。

“放心吧，我们没杀他，只是把他敲晕了绑起来关厕所隔间而已。心里有数的，都没让他看到我们长什么样，我们可是专业人士。”好吧，Peter扶了扶额，觉得今天可能会有些麻烦了。

“废话少说，我们还是先干正事吧。我是个武器大师，毫不夸张的说，宇宙里我绝对敢排第二。如果你嫁给我，以后斯巴达克斯的国防和军事力量会肉眼可见的飞速崛起。”

“……冒昧问一下，那宇宙第一是谁？”

“这你都不知道？当然是我的那个偶像了，她可是宇宙里当之无愧的终极武器大师！”

听起来似乎还不错，嫁给他对斯巴达克斯用处很大，而且最重要的是他长得毛茸茸的，说起话来胡须还一颤一颤，太可爱了！好想，真的好想摸一摸啊！

“我……可以摸摸你吗？”

“什么？！不，不行！……哦好吧，就一下，不能再多了。”rocket揉了揉被Groot戳到的地方，强行忍住了想炸毛的欲望。

话音刚落，Peter就迫不及待摸上了rocket的头顶，来回拨动他的耳朵，还撸了几把头毛。OK，这已经远远不止摸一下了，他一定会在洞房花烛夜讨回来的，rocket咬牙切齿地想。

“Groot你也赶快露几手，给星星王子表现一下。”

“我是Groot。”

树人胸口发出一阵绿光，几秒钟后一束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花就从他的心脏处（如果他有的话）长了出来。他折下那一大束玫瑰花（仔细数数的话有999朵），绅士地送到Peter的手里。

如此巨大的花束彻底遮蔽了Peter的视线，虽然它们的确很美，也很香，Peter只能无奈的捧着它们小心的放到一旁的座位上去。

“精彩的还在后头呢，Groot，快！”

接着Peter又静静地欣赏了Groot三分钟的变形表演，他可以变出桥，通天梯，船，盾，等等等等，甚至是一间温馨的树屋。

“你看，他什么都能变，他的树枝简直可以为所欲为，绝对是打架旅行居家必备神器。最重要的是，Groot永远不会死，他只要有一根小树枝就能重新复活，嫁给他最有安全感。”

永远不会死，又体贴，听起来也很棒，他真是再也不想再承受一次令他刻骨铭心的死亡了。

“怎么样？考虑好了吗？”

“都很棒！但我只能嫁给你们其中一个呀？那要不然还是选你吧？”

“什么？！不，你必须同时嫁给我们两个才行。我不能丢下Groot不管，我们早就约定过要有福同享有难同当。”

搞什么？这还是强行的买一送一？Oh，shit！他真的不想之后天天都得跟他们俩搞3P，感觉被这些外星生物其中一个操就已经很刺激了，再加上Groot那随心变化的树枝，同时来两个的话，感觉他总有一天会死在床上。

“抱歉，但规则就是我只能嫁给一个人。”

Peter Quill的第二次相亲再次宣告失败。

Ⅲ  
经过前两天的刺激体验，今天Peter对他的相亲对象更是没有什么期待了。而且经过昨天的辣眼睛体验，他已经提前拒绝了斯克鲁帝国的那位相亲对象，因为用脚趾头想想也知道有五瓣下巴的只会更辣眼睛。

不过听说今天的这位是来自阿斯加德神域的大王子，大名鼎鼎的雷神Thor。一位威风凛凛的天神，怎么说也会比之前的好些吧？

突然天空一声巨响，Peter循声看向窗外，只见阿斯加德的大王子雷神Thor，在电闪雷鸣中缓缓降临。

卧槽，是谁在装逼，这蓝色的电光好TM刺眼！Peter眯着眼睛，看着Thor裹在蓝色电光里，着一身铠甲红披风向他走来，手里还拎着他最有名的雷神之锤。

不就是个天神吗？每次出场都用得着这么浮夸的吗？看看周围眼冒爱心频频尖叫的男人女人，Peter感到了一丝无力。

不过，客观的讲，Thor看起来确实很“威风凛凛”。他一头灿烂的金发披在背后，英俊的脸庞上一双冰蓝的眼睛笑意盈盈，强壮的身躯看起来也异常性感。OK，外貌绝对过关！

“你好，吾是来自阿斯加德的奥丁之子Thor，又称雷神。”

“呃，你好，我叫Peter，江湖上也有人叫我starlord。”妈的，每天都要这么拽古文说话真的会很累啊，即使是听都有点累。

“Peter吾友，你很漂亮。今天非常荣幸能跟你一起相亲。”

两人坐下来之后，Peter突然发现Thor其实也不是那么浮夸，在他用了不到二十分钟就吃掉了整整一桌子东西的时候，Peter竟然奇异的感觉到他有些可爱。

“如果你能嫁给我，做我的王妃，以后等我继承了王位，你就是皇后了。而且阿斯加德非常有钱，地位在银河系里也举足轻重，两国联姻的话，这对斯巴达克斯也非常有好处。”

想象自己以后跟着Thor住在那个金灿灿的漂亮神域里，似乎也很不错的样子。

到现在Thor其实给他感觉也还不错，除了排场大了点，说话风格有些不习惯，其他的一切都很完美。

他听着Thor关于自己各种传奇经历的描述，一边露出一个满意的微笑，一边举起了他的咖啡杯。

突然他的咖啡杯猝不及防的变成了一条凶猛的毒蛇龇牙咧嘴的朝他扑来，还好在Peter懵逼的时候，Thor立刻以惊人的手速替Peter抓住了它。

“非常抱歉令你受到了惊吓，这一定又是Loki搞的鬼！”

Peter目瞪口呆的看着他熟练得过分的抓住那条蛇，下意识的接着问出下一句。

“……Loki是谁？”

“我的亲弟弟，阿斯加德的二王子，他是个魔法师，有人还给他起了个外号叫“恶作剧之神。””

“……”恶作剧之神，我的天哪！Peter翻了个白眼，他每次相亲都一定要这么刺激吗？

“话可不能这么说，brother。刚才要不是我，你又怎么能表现出英雄救美呢？我这么做都是为了凸显你的魅力呀。”

说曹操曹操到，Loki很快就现身在餐厅里。

“好了，你总是有一百个理由来圆上你的恶作剧。Loki，快回去，不要再在这捣乱了。”

“这怎么能叫捣乱呢？我只是好心来替我大哥把把关。放心，接下来就是最后一项了，测试未来嫂子对你的真爱程度！”

话音未落，一股绿光闪过，Thor已经被Loki变成了一只青蛙。

“这都什么鬼？你想干什么？”Peter突然有种不详的预感。

“我未来的嫂子，既然你来自中庭，那应该听过《青蛙王子》的故事吧？这非常容易，你只要像故事里一样亲一口青蛙Thor，他就能重新变回王子了。”

“……妈的智障。”

Peter终于忍不下去，头也不回的离开了餐厅，任凭Thor还在里面可怜的呱呱叫。要是嫁给Thor，以后就得天天跟这位小叔子斗智斗勇，他光是想想就感觉自己要折寿一半了。

Peter Quill的第三次相亲，仍然宣告失败。

Ⅳ  
今天的Peter依然在餐厅里等着相亲。今天要来的是异人族的二王子，长得还是挺人模狗样的，但性格比Thor的弟弟Loki还要阴险狡诈一百倍。

听说他曾经造反过他的亲哥哥黑蝠王好几次了。感觉嫁给他哪天被株连九族了都不知道，太危险了。（什么？你说Loki也造反过？哦那么没有嫁给Thor是对的，更危险。）

于是Peter Quill的第四次相亲又宣告失败了。

Ⅴ  
这一天的相亲对象是宇宙里的收藏家推荐的，术士Adam。

Adam也有着一头金灿灿的长发，俊美的容颜和比例完美的身材。OK，长相非常过关。

“你好，Peter，我叫Adam，很高兴能跟你一起相亲。”

“我就住在那座宇宙真理教堂里，那里也会有很多仆人供你使唤。”

长得很帅，有礼貌，行为绅士又体贴。还有一座金灿灿的大教堂和很多的仆人，听起来很棒。

前面这一切都跟Thor一样，看起来很完美。

Peter赶紧问道，：“你有没有兄弟姐妹？”

“……？我没有兄弟姐妹，也没有父母在世。”

完美！用地球上的眼光来看，Adam也是个真正完美的钻石王老五了！英俊潇洒，有车（不用车就可以带他飞）有房，父母双亡，独生子女，钱财满筐。

看来差不多就是他了。

“那很好，我觉得我们可以试着交往了。”

万万没想到，此时Adam也许是因为过于兴奋，情绪波动太大而导致他头疼起来。当他再抬起头时，已经变成了一个银发紫肤的样子。

“Adam，你怎么了？”

“I am Magus，Adam was gone.”

天啊！原来他有人格分裂症，难怪这么优秀的条件还肯来相亲。

跟Adam不同，magus的眼神就带着一股戾气，感觉婚后一旦切换成magus人格，一定每次都会被家暴啊。

Peter的第五次相亲又一次失败了，这一次他废了好大劲才跟其他人一起搞定被拒绝而几欲发狂的magus。

Ⅵ  
在Peter连续相亲失败了这么多次以后，他的爸爸和妹妹仍然没有放弃。这次他们根据他的心动标准精心挑选，找了一个他们认为最相似的替代品。

Peter面无表情的坐在餐厅里等着这个他们“极力推荐，保证满意”的相亲对象。

约定的时间到了，可是进来的居然是二代新星Sam！这就是Jason和baby sis打包票会完全符合他心动模板标准的对象？！！

天哪！Peter忍不住再一次在心里尖叫起来，他们已经丧心病狂到连一个高中生都不放过了，他还是是个孩子！就逼他来跟自己相亲，也不知道新星军团收了多少好处，才昧着良心同意的。

“呃，嗨，我想我已经用不着自我介绍了吧？”

“告诉我，Sam，新星军团那伙人究竟收了Jason什么好处才逼你来做这种事的？”

“不，不是他们逼我啦，是我自己……争取机会来的。”

“……”Peter的大脑当机了，那也就是说……Sam是真的抱着可能想要结婚的想法来找他的？

“不用怀疑，就是你想的那样。我确实喜欢你。”

“但……你还没高中毕业，你还这么年轻，你在地球上能碰见无数比我要好得多得多的人。你喜欢我也许只是青春期一时的冲动。”

“不，我没有一时冲动，我已经认识你两年多了，我知道自己在做什么。”

“……”

“而且你不用担心异地恋的问题，我高中毕业后就会专心驻守在新星军团了。这很快，只有一年不到了！”

这听起来也没什么可反驳的地方，Peter只得说他要回去考虑一下。

并且回去之后Jason劝他说，Sam还年轻，有无尽的潜力，正因为他年轻，可以依靠的时间也比其他人要多。当Jason这么说的时候，Peter竟然奇异的体会到了一丝父亲对儿子的担忧和关怀。

但是Peter最终还是决定放弃Sam这支好股票，他总觉得尽管Sam对他来说是目前的最佳选择，但反过来Sam娶他只会耽误Sam有更好的选择。

Ⅶ

然而第二天传来消息，听说他的心动模板没有死回来了。

爸爸和妹妹都打算悄悄派人去说服Richard来相亲，这样第二天就能给对此消息还毫不知情的Peter一个惊喜，这个对象他一定会满意。而Peter此时正在餐厅里等着跟Sam说开一切。

当他酝酿了半天，终于要婉拒Sam的追求时，隔壁桌突然传来了一阵又一阵的欢呼和起哄声。

“对不起，Peter，你刚刚说什么？”他的拒绝淹没在人群的欢呼声中。

“……呃，我……”

Peter有点尴尬，他决定先扭头调整一下心态再说一遍。

他一转头就看见了隔壁桌的主角们。都是一群他熟悉得不能再熟悉的人，Richard正在向Peter的好朋友Gamora求婚。

这样一来，显然对面的人也注意到了他。

“嗨，Pete！你居然也在这里？”

“啊……是啊，好巧啊！richie你什么时候回来的，也不告诉兄弟一声？过分了吧？”

“这不是听说你最近很忙吗？没来得及约你。正好现在过来喝一杯！”

“好好，就一杯，那边还有人等着我呢，你懂的。祝你跟Gamora……长长久久，百年好合啊！”

“谢了Pete，祝福什么都不重要，最开心的是在我这个伟大的日子有你能帮我一起见证。”Richard用力的把Peter搂进怀里，兴奋的在他颊边留下一个吻。

“我们走吧，Sam。对不起……我刚刚就是想告诉你对不起，你会有更好的选择。”Peter勉强露出一个比哭还难看的笑容，跟Sam一前一后的走出餐厅。

“没事，我知道你为什么拒绝我了，就在刚刚。不过，我会坚持的，毕竟我真的还年轻，我有的是时间，我等你。如果哪天你回心转意了，来找我。”

Peter哑然失笑，他也用力拥抱了一下Sam，然后两人在餐厅门口分手了。

Richard Rider，他哪里都好，可是他不爱Peter。

Peter Quill的最后一次相亲仍然遗憾的宣告失败。Starlord最终还是成为了一名自由的宇宙海盗。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个傻屌小剧场（梗来自金庸《白马啸西风》）
> 
> Peter：一人之下的无尽荣耀，比海水还要蓝的蓝眼睛，也有俊美的少年，可爱又可靠的小动物，相亲遇见的一切一切都是很好的，可是我偏偏不喜欢！ 这些都是很好的，可我偏不喜欢……如果你深深爱着的人，却深深的爱上了别人，有什么法子？那些都是很好很好的，可惜我都不喜欢。


End file.
